


Taking Care

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Genevieve brings Sam upstairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care

Jared's usually so gentle with Genevieve. He's so much larger than she is; he could hurt her without realizing it. Now, he doesn't seem to care: he holds her down and fucks her, squeezing her arms and biting hard enough at her shoulders that she'll have purple marks in the morning.

"Stop," she says, and Jared freezes, lets go of her and scoots back babbling apologies, gets caught up in the sheets and falls off the bed. It's reassuring and it's adorably ridiculous. She takes a few deep breaths, centering herself, and...huh. She actually likes the feel of the forming bruises. Kinky. "Okay. Okay, I'm good. You good?"

"You okay?" Jared asks, disentangling himself and staying well back.

"I will be if you get back over here," she says.

Jared smiles, tensely, and touches her gently, almost reverently.

"Like before," she says. "Pretend I never said stop."

Jared snorts a laugh, but it doesn't take long before he's forgetting himself again. She'll be bruised in the morning for sure, and—yeah, he broke the skin, _oh_ yeah, that feels good, the way he's licking away the blood.

Genevieve loves it.


End file.
